Unova Adventure
by Phantom 31
Summary: Meet Lily, a normal 10 year old girl ready to start her own Pokémon adventure. Join her as she explores the Unova region, making new friends and discovering new Pokémon along the way on becoming the Unova champion.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Pokémon but I do own all of the characters as they are all my own. If some characters have the same name as characters from the game or anime it is purely coincidental as I am not using any characters created by others (except for Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and all the Pokémon Professors and Gym Leaders, I will use them but I don't own them). Also there will be new places that I made up e.g. Sri Town is the town my character is from, I will also use the places in the games and anime but I may swap them around and put them in different order. **

**Notes: If you are a Pokémon traditionalist then you may not want to read this as there are some differences in this story as I have added new things and taken things away. I have created new items which you will find out about later. **

**If you love new ideas and adventure then I really hope you enjoy this story. I welcome all comments and criticism as I would love to improve as a writer, but as this is my first Pokémon Fanfic please be gentle.**

**Thank you, hope you enjoy the stories.**

My Unova Adventure

"Pansear, use Flamethrower!" I shouted as my loyal fire Pokémon charged towards the foes Gothita, with fire in his eyes. Pansear took a deep breath and opened his mouth to let the mass of flames escape towards the enemy, but Gothita was too quick and dodged our attack with lightning speed.

"Quick Gothita, use double team" the other trainer ordered his Pokémon. Within a second there were a dozen Gothitas surrounding my Pansear. My fire Pokémon looked at the multitude of Gothitas surrounding him with confusion and panic.

At one at a time the Gothitas began using tackle on Pansear. Pansear was being hit around the room from every direction. "Quick Pansear, use Ember on all of them" I called out to my weakened Pokémon. Pansear managed to stand his ground long enough to build up the heat inside him. He opened his mouth and used Ember on the entire psychic Pokémon, eventually hitting the real one.

The Gothita was knocked to the ground, very weak. "Come on Gothita, hang in there." The psychic Pokémon struggled to get up but I didn't give any commands to Pansear, I wanted to keep the battle fair. Once the foes Pokémon was up and standing, she charged at Pansear and used magical leaf.

The glowing green leaves began gliding through the air sharply towards my fire Pokémon. "Use flamethrower on the leaves" I ordered him. Pansear did exactly that and none of the leaves hit him. "Tackle attack" I cried quickly. Pansear then charged at the foes Pokémon and knocked her to the ground before she had a chance to dodge it.

'This is it' I thought 'one more attack and I will have won the battle.' I knew exactly what move I was going to use. "Pansear, were nearly there buddy good job, now use Incinerate." Pansear allowed himself some time to build up his energy while Gothita was trying to stand up again. As soon as Gothita was too her feet, Pansear released the mass of flames that were building up inside him.

This was it, the battle was nearly over. The taste of victory was teaching my tongue. I have made it this far and I know my Pansear can win this.

The red and orange flames shot across the battle field, getting closer and closer to the target and...

Scratch, Scratch.

"Ouch!" I screamed as I sat up from my bed and placed my marked face into my hands.

"Purr"

I looked between my fingers to find Molly, my mother's Purloin, sitting on my lap and giving me a very cheeky smile and showing me her claws, getting ready to scratch me again should I fall back to sleep.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you not to scratch me, it hurts"

Molly just stared and emotionless stair and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care that she hurt me; to be honest I don't think she ever cares about anything she does.

"Why did you wake me up anyway" I asked as I got my hand mirror and looked at my scratched up face.

Molly jumped of my bed and over to the wall across the room. She leaped gracefully onto the draws and grabbed my Pokémon calendar off the hook and brought it over to me.

I looked at the image of a Daramaka, a Petilil and a Whimsicott building a sandcastle on a beach with a male and female Frillish playing with a red beach ball in the sea. I loved this picture, it was my favourite and I was glad that it was on the month I was born, August.

Purloin pointed to today's date, the 20th August. I saw that it had a red circle around some writing.

_Receive first Pokémon and start journey._

My eyes widened as I leaped out of bed, knocking Molly onto the floor. How could I forget, today is the day I have been waiting for. I'm going to become a Pokémon trainer and start my very own adventure.

"Oh Molly" I happily cried as I picked Molly up, interrupting her grooming session "Thank you for waking me" I kissed her head multiple times before being scratched again. I keep forgetting she hates being hugged.

"I guess I better get ready"

**Half Hour Later**

I stood in front of my wall length mirror, brushing the final knots out of my light brunette hair. I had gotten ready in record time, not wanting to be late to meet Professor Juniper.

I looked at the poster of a Tepig, Snivy and a Oshawott, thinking that one of those Pokémon will be my partner and friends. I have no idea which one I want, I change my mind each time I think about it. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

With my hair all brushed and dressed in my black long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans, with Pink and Black trainers. I made my way downstairs and was greeted by Zoey (my Mother's Lillipup) and Hadley (My Mother's Zorua). They were always happy to see me especially Hadley, since he was still a baby he gets excited about everything.

I went into the kitchen to find my Mum making breakfast.

"Finally you are up" she said to me without looking at me, she then turned to Molly "Good job Molly, good girl" Molly gave me an evil grin.

I sat at the table and looked at two of the empty chairs next to me; these belonged to my twin step siblings Melissa and Leroy. I felt a bit of anger well up inside me, they were supposed to wait for me so we could all travel together but they ditched me for Bianca. Bianca told me if they went with her they can get their first Pokémon earlier and apparently it would be more fun to travel with her.

Doesn't matter, I'm glad I am now travelling alone, I won't have anyone holding me back or trying to catch the Pokémon I want to catch.

My Mum handed me a bowl of cereal and told me to eat up quickly so I am not late to meet the Professor.

**10 Minutes Later**

After eating breakfast, getting my bag ready and saying one last goodbye I was out the door heading towards the Pokémon Research Lab.

The sun was shining very brightly across Sri Town. Many people were out and about this fine morning. Flocks of Pidove were pecking at crumbs on the ground and Many Patrats were running around the streets.

I ran as fast as I could towards the Lab, I really couldn't wait to get my first Pokémon.

As I arrived at the Lab I was greeted by a friendly Professor Juniper waving at me.

"Hello, you must be Lily, it is a pleasure to meet you" She said warmly.

"Yes, hello Professor, I have been waiting for this day for a very long time" I said loudly, unable to contain my excitement.

"Well in that case, let's not keep you waiting" The professor said as she led me into the Lab.

The professor led me to a desk and told me to wait. She then walked out of the room, when she returned she was followed by the three starter Pokémon I have been so excited to meet.

"Okay Lily, here are the three starter Pokémon you may choose from" The professor informed me.

I looked at the three Pokémon. The first one was a grass type called Snivy; the second was a fire type called Tepig and the water type was Oshawott.

I knew this would be a tough decision; all three Pokémon looked so cute and so strong.

I looked at Oshawott; he was so cute with those black eyes and big brown nose. I loved swimming and anything to do with water so I know we will have that in common. He was so small but had a huge smile on his face; he really wanted me to pick him. Although I thought Oshawott was cute I didn't have the feeling like he was the one.

I moved onto Tepig. Tepig was super cute and I loved how curly his tail is and how he would snort from time to time. He was jumping up and down and smiling at me. His eyes sparkled as they looked into mine. I really thought Tepig was a cool Pokémon but once again I just didn't feel that he was the one for me to have as my first partner.

Last but not least I turned to Snivy. He had big, shiny red eyes and had a huge smile. His smile got bigger and bigger the longer I looked at him. His long leafy tail began to wag a little as he stepped closer towards me. I didn't think that Snivy was as cute as the other two but the way he looked at me and just felt a strong connection and I knew then I had made my choice.

"Ok Professor, I have made my choice" I simply stated.

"Great, which one will be your partner" Professor Juniper asked.

I bent down in front of the small grass type Pokémon. "Hello Snivy, I would be honoured if you will be my partner and join me in my adventures"

"Snivy" the grass Pokémon said as he walked forward and hugged my knees. I picked him up and lifted him above my head to take a better look at him. I then brought him towards me and hugged him tightly.

"I can tell we are going to be great friends, and maybe during our adventure we will make many more friends" I said happily, looking into Snivy's Red eyes.

"Snivy" Snivy said happily and hugged me.

"Ok Lily, now you have your first Pokémon, I shall give you a pokédex, a Unova Pokémon guide book complete with a map of the Unova region and information on all of the towns, festivals, Gyms and other major events. I will also give you a poke dispenser"

"A poke dispenser?" I asked, I have never heard of that before.

"A poke dispenser looks just like a normal poke ball but a little larger, it dispenses new poke balls so you never run out and it saves buying them in the marts. It dispenses one poke ball at a time, they are very expensive to try not to break it, you can buy them but they cost £500, so be careful" She warned.

"Cool, thank you" I said as I took the poke dispenser and put it, along with my new pokédex and guide book, into my bag.

"One more thing, I need to give you your pokemon Trainer License" The professor stopped me as I was making my way towards the exit.

I turned to face her "what is a pokemon License?"

"A pokemon license is a small card that has all of your details on it like your name and home town, and it also has a profile picture of you. This card will get you discounts in many different stores.. and you see this bottom line?"

I nodded before pulling back a bit as Snivy tried to grab the example pokemon license "No Snivy, that is not for you"

"Thats ok, you see this line will show all of the Gym badges you have. Some places won't let you in if you don't have a certain amount of badges and instead of rustling through your bad to get your badge case out you can just give them this so thay can see your details and how many badges you have in one go."

Professor Juniper explained. "Do you understand?"

"I guess so, but how do the badges get onto the license?" I asked, as Snivy began climbing on my shoulder.

"Once you have beaten a Gym Leader, they will give you a badge. After you receive a badge they will take your license and put it into a special machine which will print an image of their badge onto the card. Only Gym Leaders have these machines, so no one can fake having more badges than they really have. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor I do understand, sounds really cool" I said quite excitedly.

"Ok then, let me take your picture, would you mind placing Snivy on the floor please"

I did as I was told; with Snivy on the floor I smiled a big, bright smile. Which proved harder than I first thought as Snivy kept on either jumping onto my shoulder or pulling on my trouser leg.

"Thank you, now come over to the computer and input your details" The professor asked me after my photo was taken.

I walked over to the computer and put my details into my soon to be Pokémon License.

_Name: Lily Jane Hotchner _

_DOB: 13 Aug 1995_

_Age: 10_

_Home Town: Sri Town_

_Region: Unova _

_Issued: 20__th__ Aug 2005_

The Professor clicked a small series of buttons and put in a secret code and a few seconds later my Pokémon License was complete.

"Here you are" Prof Juniper said as she handed me my new License.

"Thank you so much"

"You are all set to go on your adventure, have fun, stay safe and capture lots of pokemon" she said as she walked me out of the Lab.

"Bye Professor" I bent down to Snivy "say good bye, Snivy"

Snivy ran towards the Professor and hugged her leg "Snivy"

The Prof bent down and patted Snivy's head "take care little one"

Snivy ran back to me and I bent down to pick him up.

"Thanks again Professor, I'll visit you next time I'm in town"

I turned round to face the long road in front of me.

"This is it Snivy, this is it"

I walked along the road, finally starting my adventure.


End file.
